Surgical implants have since long been used for cartilage repair in anatomical joints. For a long time, a surgeon wishing to use an implant for cartilage repair could only choose from a selection of ready-made implants, and try to fit these in the best possible way, but over the years, various ways of customizing the implants to the individual patient have been developed, as shown e.g. in WO 2016/005542 and US 2007/0276224.